1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light screening composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light screening film is provided to a solid-state imaging device such as a charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS), for the purpose of prevention of noise generation or improvement of image quality.
As a composition for forming a light screening film for a solid-state imaging device, a light screening composition containing a black coloring material such as carbon black or titanium black is known (see JP2012-237952A).